Mulan and Shang 990
by Wills Lover
Summary: another one for MUlan and Shang seriesA MULANG STORY


Shang and Mulan were in a beutiful garden. Shang looked at me and said "Mulan I... I love you so much." "I love you too." "Mulan will you come and be my wife??????" "OH Shang

I really do love you but I really need time to think." "OK" "Are you OK with that?" "Yeah. Mulan I am fine with that you do not have to worry" "I'm not worried." She felt a ton of

stuff that would NOT make me a good wife. Shang drew her away from the trance with a kiss. when they pulled apart he said "Perhaps I should take you home now it is getting

late." "No I can walk home by myself thanks though." Shang insited so Mulan let him walk her home. That night before she went in She said "Shang I thought about

your proposal and my awnser is YES." Shang scooped her into a hug and spun her around and her family watched. When he put me down She said that she had

to go in and good night. When she woke up in the morning She did what she dose in the morning and then she went to a nearby park

Shang walked over to the bench where Mulan was sitting. "Hey Mulan." She said "Hey Shang. Sit." HE sat next to her and said "How are you??????"

"Good and You?" "Good. Uhmmmm Wanna go to a gala with me at the palace?" "I don't have a fancy dress." "We can manage." "OK I will." "Good." We went to her house

and he stayed and talked to her father.

Mulan was in my room and my mom and grandma were with me. "Mom I need a really pretty dress." "So you can flirt?" "MOM!!!!!!!! He is my Fiacnee!!!!!" "OK Here is

one...what?" "He is my husband-to-be. OK Tell him I'll be right there." She finished getting ready and went out to where Shang was and she said "Hey Shang ready?" "Yep."

He had this HUGE smile across his face and Mulan said "What are you smiling about?" (We were in his car) "Nothing." "What?" "ok I asked your dad and he said that you and I have

his blessing." She got this big big smile on my face. They got to the palace and went in and They heard Will you go with me by Josh TUrner playing and they danced.

Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire

Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher

If we roll from town to town and never shut it down

Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover

Would we walk even closer until the trip was over

And would it be okay if I didn't know the way

If I gave you my hand would you take it

And make me the happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea

Let me know if you're really a dream

I love you so, so would you go with me

_[Instrumental_

Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together

Could you not look down forever

If you were lighter than a feather

Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me

If I gave you my hand would you take it

And make me the happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea

Help me tie up the ends of a dream

I gotta know, would you go with me

I love you so, so would you go with me

Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire

Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher

If we roll from town to town and never shut it down

Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover

Would we walk even closer until the trip was over

And would it be okay if I didn't know the way

If I gave you my hand would you take it

And make me the happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea

Let me know if you're really a dream

I love you so, so would you go with me

_[Instrumental_

Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together

Could you not look down forever

If you were lighter than a feather

Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me

If I gave you my hand would you take it

And make me the happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea

Help me tie up the ends of a dream

I gotta know, would you go with me

I love you so, so would you go with me

At the end of the night Mulan and Shang were offered to stay at the palace and we both accepted and Shang was talking to the Emporer and the wedding was to be in a month. Shang rushed

to find Mulan.

THE WEDDING DAY

Mulan was a nurvouse reck and her Mom said "Mulan relax." Mulan took her place next to Shang and looked up and smiled through her vail. after they both said "I Do" They

kissed. After the kiss Shang and Mulan went to the reseption but waited for a while so they had time to talk. "Mulan???" "Yeah??" "That dress looks real pretty on you." "thanks

you look good yourself." Shang Squeezed her hand and kissed her again.

THAT NIGHT

Mulan was ready for bed and waighting on Shang. He was at the emporers. She sat on her bed and waited when Shang came in he said "Hey Hows my baby girl?????"

Mulan burst out laughing. Shang said "hey Mulan why don't you check your e-mail." Mulan went to yahoo and typed in MamaLi in and then her password and there was 99

messeges. Shang came over. He was reading over her shoulders. Mulan deleted all the e-mails and turned around and snaked her arms aroud him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well what do you think?


End file.
